Shrek's Depression
by HawkeyeNextGen
Summary: Based on a deviantart picture by MeltingMan234, this is a poem which involves some thematic material which is why I am rating it T. This poem however does not support, "Shrek is love, shrek is life." It is actually a poem against it, which I am hoping you will support.


Shrek's Depression

By HawkeyeNextGen

I was walking along one beautiful and bright sunny day.

I felt that all of my troubles washed away.

But while I was walking there stood a rusty ol' shack.

It's doorhige was broke, it's beauty did lack.

As I opened the door the air blew cold

The whole place was dusty and the floorboards were old

But at the old bar on the other side of the wreck

Stood a old familiar figure, Shrek.

But it didn't look like the Shrek that I knew

His eyes were all puffy and he also looked blue

So many thoughts stirred 'round in my head

As I walked on over to him and said,

"Are you the one that they call Shrek

who scared his foes down to a tiny speck?

The one that won Princess Fionna's heart?

Who with yack and a dragon, Farquad did depart?"

"The one who shows a display of might

of the ogres, once considered a fright?

Tell me is it you? Tell me I implore!"

Alas, all Shrek said was, "No. Not any more."

"This is my swamp now." He said with gloom.

His eyes started to tear up as if it were a monsoon.

He calmed himself down, blinked, and sighed.

"Everyone hates me now. This is only place to hide."

My heart sank at the broken figure before me.

"But surely you must have a past filled with glee,

and excitement and love, from an ogre of fame.

Tell me today why you can't do the same?"

"I just can't." said he as he drank from an expired brew

His face then cringed up as if to to say, "Eww."

Then he reached over and took a bit out of a moldy biscuit.

"My heart is broken. No one can fix it."

I grew impatint at that remark that he made.

"Tell me has anyone come to your aid."

"No." he said. "No one single person."

As I listen to him, things seemed to worsen.

"Not even you wife?" "She said to me, "Go to hell."

I was shocked. "Your kids?" "They all left as well."

I was worried. How could he have gone so low?

"Was it your fault?" I asked. He just answered, "No."

"Then tell me." said I, "Please tell me what

has degraded you and made you not so hot.

What evil doings has filled you with such strife?"

The only reply was, "Shrek is love, Shrek is life."

I was confused, for that remark made no sense.

"Tell my why that is such an offence."

"It's a meme some poor bastered created

that made me a monster and hugely underrated."

"Tell me why the words, Shrek is love, Shrek is life

is as painful and reckless as the heart-stabbing knife.

Did it make you a bully, a burglar, a satanist?"

Shrek finally cried, "IT MADE ME A RAPIST!"

I jumped as the ogre's yelling deafend me to hear

and stared in horror as he began to shed a tear.

What madness has spread word of this foul gist

and turned people's back on the ogre like the mist?

I asked him, "Has anything else happened to you?"

But I should've known as he said, "My friends left too.

Pinnochio, Puss, Gingy, the Three Blind Mice,

even Donkey who wasn't all that nice."

I was saddened much by this, but not as much as he,

the Shrek that once was so joyous and free.

"That fiend!" said I, feeling vegnful and mad.

I vowed that I would kill the person that made Shrek sad.

But wait a mintue. Hold on. Why would I kill?

Just to satisfy my desires and get Shrek's fill?

"No." I said. "Forgiveness is the way.

It is what drives us. It is why I'm here today."

But I wondered, if I could forgive,

are there others who could make ogre name relive?

Possibly, I thought but with Shrek in this emotion?

I walked to him before his tears could make the cabin an ocean.

"Shrek." I said. "I may have figured something out.

Something that may get rid of all your doubt."

"Nah, I'm just a nasty green ogre with no one to go to."

I stared at him, "Are you sure that's true?"

"Believe in happy endings my friend, believe in yourself.

And soon you can be living on the highest shelf."

But Shrek said, "Stop giving me that Fairy-tale crap!"

It seemed that the ogrelord just didn't give a flap.

"Nothing last's forever, it's all ogre for me."

Shrek said as he sat and put his hands on his knees.

I said, "Tis true, nothing lasts forever."

But does that mean for you to wallow in despair? Never!"

"It's true, there are some people who just don't care.

But there are other out there somewhere.

Who still believe in you as their childhood hero.

Now get up off your arse and quit being a zero."

Shrek, looked at me, and I saw a spark of hope.

He said, "Maybe you're right." and got up and began to cope.

"But how will we get them to know I'm not what they say, I don't mean to fuss."

I said, "We have us."

Shrek rolled his eyes and grinned with some long lost joy

He said, "Ach. You've got a lot of optimism boy."

I grabbed his hand and helped him off his back.

And we both left the old broken-down shack.

Travel to places, spread the word

of the ogre Shrek, and what is mean to be heard

of how he is full of scares, love, and laughter

Let us all help him have a happily-ever-after.


End file.
